


My Heart and Soul

by sqort



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Flug gives up his soul in this one boys, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqort/pseuds/sqort
Summary: Flug finally gives his soul to Black Hat.Now his body is not his own, and he'll be sure to know that.Short Valentine's day ficlet prompt!Sentence Starter: "I pledge my soul to you."





	My Heart and Soul

“I pledge my soul to you.” The words left his lips dryly as he kneeled before his new boss, one arm draped across a knee.

"Good. Repeat after me."

_"Ex hoc detrimentum faciat animae vobis."_

"Ex hoc detrimentum f-fac-ciat?- animae vobis."

_"Tuus sum. Est corpus meum."_

"Tuus sum. E-est corpus me-u-um."

Flug felt uneasy while speaking the words, sweating under his bag.

_"Mea manu quiescit."_

"Mea manu qui-qui-es-c-cit?"

He felt suddenly cold, like icy fingers had wrapped around his chest to pluck the living essence out of him directly. He swayed and fell on his side, gasping. Flug shivered in a small ball, heart beating heavily.

"Stand." The scientist felt strangely more compelled to follow the command than normal, but he shook it off. This was his employer after all. Flug rose to his feet and swayed, feeling light-headed.

"S-sir, I am not feeling well." Black Hat simply scoffed and stepped up to the man, towering over his slouch in an imposing manner.

"And you pledge your body to me hesitantly." he mused, circling his new 'slave' with predatory eyes. "Why is that?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean to make you mine." he replied, gripping Flug by the shoulders to pull him close. He buried his face in his neck, rubbing his scent across the smaller man. Flug stood in silent shock, arms halfway-poised in the air. Black Hat nuzzled into him like a marking cat, and Flug found that somewhat cute for someone so off putting in appearance. What really frightened him was when a long tongue snaked along his collarbone and trailed up his jugular. He swore his heart stopped.

Vivid heat struck up in his cheeks, chest fluttering.

"J-Jefecito?" Flug swallowed thickly, feeling that long tongue trace his jaw.

"Yes, Flug?"

"I-I-... -hhhhhh." he froze up, feeling the other man pushing him to the wall ever so slowly. Soon enough his chest was flush with the others, his heart beating almost audibly. Black Hat pushed up past Flug's coat and shirt, tracing the thin sinew of his hips. He couldn't help but lightly squeeze his claws into the tender flesh.

Flug’s breathing grew heavy as his boss explored his body so intimately. What would a being like this even have in his pants?

“May I, J-Jefecito?” he tested carefully, reaching for the other’s belt. Black Hat chuckled lowly in his throat and removed his pants himself, but didn’t allow for Flug to see.

The scientist whimpered pitifully, wanting to ease the pressure building in his pants and quench his curiosity. He squeaked when he was lifted by the legs and had them wrapped around his boss' waist.

"Impatient, Flug." he chastised, craning his neck up to once again nibble at his thin, exposed neck. Flug shuddered, neck tilting to the side to allow better access. It felt like his core was on fire from the heat of their bodies, new sweat mixing with old. Black Hat toyed with his zipper, making a painful waiting game for Flug. Impatience coiled around his hips and drove him to grind against what he could. His boss growled and stilled his hips, but he was only stoking the flame at this point.

"Be still." he ordered, finally relieving Flug of his lower garms.

"Y-yes, Jefecito." His dick was painfully hard now, twitching in the open air in a deep red. He reached up under his bag to cover his mouth, eyes going wide when he felt something  _squirming_ against him, slick and warm. It probed at him, testing its boundaries by slipping in by just an inch.

Flug grunted and squeezed his legs together, unable to help the small kick start he got from pain. Black Hat squeezed in further, earning a small whine from the smaller man. At this point he didn't care what it was, all he knew was that it felt heavenly. It touched every spot that drove him crazy. He bit down on his own fingers to stifle his excessive whimpering and begging. His prostate was assaulted mercilessly once it was found, turning him into a droopy mess. 

"Ah, f- fn- Jefe..." Flug babbled and held onto Black Hat limply, only slipping further when he started to thrust up into him. His cock leaked pre-cum in copius amounts. Flug struggled to hold it back, realizing that Black Hat was just driving him inches towards orgasm, before backing out and slowing to a snail's pace. He groaned, burying his face into the crook of his neck to openly moan and whimper.

"Pathetic." Black Hat chuckled, giving a particularly hard thrust upwards. Flug's muscles stiffened, something like a wet gasp leaving his throat. His release strung across his boss' suit in long ropes. He was throbbing and twitching for some time while Black Hat continued to piston into him. The taller man suddenly stilled, biting down on Flug's shoulder as he came into the smaller man. Incredibly thick fluid overflowed from his hole, eking out ass his boss pulled out. Blood seeped from the bite, but Flug was too high on his afterglow to care.

"You are  _mine_." he stated firmly, letting Flug drop painfully in his tailbone.

He didn't mind being owned.


End file.
